stickempires_rtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Treature
The Treature is the area-control unit of the Elementals. It is formed by a combination of Earth and Water. They can be used to fortify a position like the tower. The Treature is infamous for being a unit that is all but "spam". Appearance The Treature is a leafless tree with holes in its wood for facial features. It moves with tentacle-like roots, which can also be used to root itself into the ground. Stats Abilities Death Blossom Shoots a stream of flowers and plants towards a targeted enemy unit, leeching its health, stunning it, and causing flowers to blossom at the point of impact. This heals the treature as well, at the cost of 30 mana. It has a very long range and much like the air's bolts, if you target anyone with the blossom, it will have a kind of lock-on function where it will keep following the target until it gets hit, this makes this very good for sniping weak and retreating units. Death Blossom.png|Treature casting the 'Death Blossom' spell. Summon Scorplings.png|Treature summoning Scorplings. Summon Scorplings reload.png|The blue bar under the health bar that shows when the Scorplings are going to be summoned again. Scorpling Poison.png|The powered up Scorplings after researching the 'Scorpling Poison' ability. Summon Scorplings The Treature summons Scorplings to attack the enemy after rooting itself into the ground. It continuously summons more Scorplings, the duration left before the next spawn visible in the blue bar under the health bar of the Treature. It cannot be moved in this state as it is rooted, vulnerable to enemy attacks. The scorplings can be upgraded with the 'Scorpling Poison' ability to gain more health, size and inducing poison to every of their attacks. This makes the Scorpling Summon an extremely useful upgrade to have. Uses A Treature start is best used to counter openings of Chaos in the beginning of the game and is an efficient opening due to its cheap price and continous stream of attacks by the Scorplings. However, the existence of those Scorplings depends entirely on the survival of the Treature, as they die with the Treature. The Treature start is also fairly effective against Order. However, if used well, a group of multiple Swordwrath can take down an entire Treature start and bring an early end to the game. In the late-game stage, the Treature is capable of infinitely spawning Scorplings for harassment and area-denial, as any attackers will have to get through the constantly spawning Scorplings and survive the Death Blossom spell to get to the Treature(s). Often, Elemental players keep multiple Treatures at their base or at the Tower, as a 'farm' of Scorplings and for constant harassment. Treatures do have trouble breaking Order turtles, and Magikills will work wonders on the Scorplings and the Treatures. Trivia *the name is a portmanteau of tree and creature. *Although it only costs 100 mana to fuse and create, the population cost of combining a Treature is huge, at a high 9 population. *After dying, Treatures collapse and become a mass of flowers and vegetation, much like natural decay in real life. *The Treatures' Scorplings die along with the Treatures, or if the Treatures move. *The Treature has the highest health of all Stick Empires spellcasters - 7 armoured bars of health. *The Treature is the one of the only 2 units in Stick Empire that do not have a basic attack. *The Treature is the only advanced unit in the Elemental empire that does not have a population value of its two basic combined units (it's higher for balancing) Category:Units